


so brave and strong

by sarangx



Series: monsta x fantasy au [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oops, Panic Attacks, bc im bad at adding characters other than the pairing, changki, dragon!kihyun, drake!wonho, griffin!shownu, honestly only shownu and minhyuk are mentioned, honestly this can be platonic if u want, i really do love changkyun ok, in my defense his past in this au isnt that bad compared to the others, nymph!hyungwon, phoenix!minhyuk, spirit!jooheon, trigger warning for verbal abuse, why did I write this, wyvern!changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarangx/pseuds/sarangx
Summary: fantasy au where changkyun is part wyvern and he had a shitty past





	so brave and strong

**Author's Note:**

> wow i had zero planning for this. i just fucking spouted this out in one day how the fuck
> 
> it's pretty bad so i mean,, read at your own risk

sharp, deep breaths left his mouth, leaving his chest heaving with the force. his vision swirled as he struggled to grant his lungs air. oxygen seemed to be impossible to get, every gasp not enough.

his usually dark eyes were a startling amber, the pupils slitted into a thin vertical line. horns rose from his head, blending in well with his matted black hair. sweat dripped from his forehead, leaving him feeling sticky and hot.

his heartbeat was thundering in his ears, every pound like a stab to his head. his only thoughts were panic, panic, panic. the cold wooden boards under him did nothing to help his heated body, black liquid slowly sliding down his cheeks as he tried and tried to just get the tears to stop.

changkyun had been with the other members, going over the plan for their assigned mission. everything was normal; shownu had been calmly giving the necessary details and the instructions to succed. it was going smoothly.

that is, until he mentioned the location.

woodland burrow, seventh avenue. that was what triggered it. those four simple words that shouldn't have been of importance or any real value.

and yet, he remembered. he remembered how the shouts echoed into the night, how the words of christ and scientific knowledge were shot at him like bullets meant to bring him down. he remembered how the night was cold, so cold, and how nothing made sense and how he didn't feel an ounce of surprise. he remembered feeling numb and confused.

up until this point, he didn't dwell on it. he had accepted it and deemed the reaction as normal and didn't really express any ill feelings towards that night.

but something seemed to break after all the time that had passed of not hearing that name. he seemed to realize that no, it wasn't normal to just be an obedient pupil training under his father without any support or love or nurturing. it wasn't normal for a father to not go looking for his son when he mysteriously disappeared.

so without a word, changkyun had slipped out of the planning room. he had kept his face still and waited until he had found a forgotten storage space in the very back of the entire starship agency building. then, he allowed himself to break and to let go of the five years of pain he had suffered. he allowed himself to fall under the pressure of being alone his entire life without care save for science lessons that were drilled into his brain.

and now, here he was, wyvern form slipping through as he choked on sobs. his surroundings were forgotten as he replayed the memories of solely education and stern expressions. he couldn't find any warmth there; couldn't remember what that even felt like.

tears tainted by his wyvern blood dripped from his eyes, leaving black marks across his cheeks. they splashed onto his hands that were gripping his knees together, his head tucked in between his legs. his body trembled due to not only the force of his sobs, but the cold temperature as well. though he didn't seem to mind, preoccupied by his thoughts.

he wasn't sure how much time had passed. quite frankly, his brain didn't have the chance to even consider it. his breaths had grown to be more ragged, dry coughs reverberating throughout his body as he struggled to bring air into his lungs.

he was far too exhausted to notice the warm chest he was pressed against. his mind was too clouded, too full.

kihyun gently brought the small boy into his hold, enveloping him in warmth. low hums left his throat, the sounds vibrating against changkyun's back.

the physical sensation managed to bring the younger out of his head, eyes slowly blinking as he gradually began to register where he was and who he was with.

"hey, changkyun. baby?" kihyun murmured, petting said boy's hair and moving it out of his eyes. "you with me?"

changkyun didn't respond, only shoving his face into the crook of kihyun's neck. his eyes fluttered closed as he inhaled the older male's scent, slowly calming down from his long panic attack.

kihyun chuckled softly, running his fingers through the other's hair. the action seemed to soothe changkyun, as his heavy breathing lessened and his heartbeat returned to normal. his tears had stopped, and now only soft breaths fanned against kihyun's skin.

"you're alright now kyun," the older assured quietly after a few beats of silence, "could you tell me what happened?" he then asked gently, still combing his fingers through the other's hair.

changkyun's breathing faltered for a moment before he whispered a response. "he didn't love me." a few tears left his eyes again, but his body seemed to be too tired to do much else. "no one ever..." a pause, "did."

kihyun froze, honestly not expecting any kind of reply. none of them really knew what happened to changkyun and how he got into the opa; not even minhyuk got anything and he was the one who brought him to starship.

"who, baby?" he inquired softly, rocking them back and forth to not alarm the boy in his grasp.

silence.

"my..." another pause, "my father." changkyun took in a shuddering breath as he held onto kihyun a little tighter. "i was only a student to him. an experiment maybe. he didn't..." a deep breath, "he didn't care about me. i could've left in the middle of the night and he wouldn't have cared." a sad laugh fell from his lips. "left one day in january. had to since i..." another pause, "since i suddenly transformed and he didn't want a devil's child in his house." tears were now dripping a bit quicker, his eyes painted a pale amber.

kihyun let him speak, not saying anything. he couldn't say anything. he realized just how young and fragile changkyun was. he realized that the youngest of them also went through some kind of traumatic experience to get where they are today.

"chin up, eyes down," changkyun suddenly said softly, confusing kihyun. the former did the said actions, almost like a routine. "back straight, mind clear." again, he followed his own directions. and then, faintly, "get ready to learn."

changkyun's whole body drooped, curling in on itself. he cried into his palms, shaking.

"what if i didn't want to learn? what if i actually did what i wanted? what if mom didn't die?" his voice broke at the third syllable, his entire body crumbling.

kihyun's heart cracked at the sight of their ever-strong maknae so weak and vulnerable. changkyun may be reserved and mature, but he was still very young. he didn't have the experience the other members had, didn't have the knowledge. he was intelligent, extremely so, but some things had to be learned with time. not everything was documented in books or manuals.

"hey, hey, changkyun. look at me," kihyun said sternly, steadying the boy's body by laying his hands on his shoulders.

changkyun hesitantly obeyed, blinking tired orange eyes at the other. dark stains littered his cheeks from the countless tears.

"listen," kihyun started, gently grabbing his face and wiping away any remaining tears, "you're not there anymore. you're here now. you're better. you have a family." kihyun held changkyun's gaze, eyes serious and firm. "you're loved."

the maknae's eyes widened in disbelief at the last statement. his pupils shook before becoming a bit more rounded. he couldn't find the words to say, only leaving his mouth agape in shock.

"you're loved," kihyun repeated, "i will say so a hundred times every day. you-" he pecks changkyun's cheek, "-are-" a second peck, "-loved," a third. he wiped away the tears of relief dripping down the other's face, soft fingertips brushing away the droplets.

"d-do you really mean that?" changkyun asked in a small voice, allowing himself to be coddled and kissed. his eyes were wide like a child who had just seen a shooting star, gaze sparkling.

"yes, i really mean it," kihyun replied, giving a benign smile as he continued to shower changkyun in kisses. he left soft pecks along the other's jawline, causing the latter to giggle at the tickling sensation.

kihyun only stopped when he saw the younger's eyes drooping. changkyun nuzzled his face into kihyun's neck, sighing contentedly. he soon drifted off, letting his guard down and conceding his resolve to be independent. he allowed himself to be taken care of for once.

"our changkyunnie, so brave and strong."

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is a lil thing i made as a sneak peek i guess for my monsta x fantasy au. im currently writing changkyunnie's solo story (which is at 2000 words please save me) and then i'll be writing the other members' solo stories.
> 
> pray for me


End file.
